This invention relates generally to wheelchairs and to accessory items and assemblies for use with wheelchairs. More particularly, it relates to a flexible backrest support assembly that can be easily adjusted to fit the contours of a user""s back.
Conventional wheelchairs are normally equipped with a xe2x80x9csling-typexe2x80x9d backrest. That is, the backrest consists of a web of material that extends between two generally upright support members located to the rear of the wheelchair and adjacent the user""s back. Wheelchairs have been constructed using such webs or slings for many years because such a configuration permits easy folding and storage of the wheelchair. As originally intended, such wheelchairs were used, and are still used, for short terms and for very transient situations where a patient spends only that amount of time in the chair as it takes to go from one point to another within a healthcare facility. Such chairs were not really designed with long term usage in mind. However, prolonged use of a sling-type wheelchair backrest may negatively affect the user""s posture, comfort and overall health. In fact, long-term wheelchair users frequently develop a condition known as kyphosis, a front to back curvature of the spine. In the experience of this inventor, conventional web or sling-type backrests fail to provide any lateral support whatsoever. Over time, this lack of support can lead to a condition known as scoliosis, or sideways curvature of the spine. In the case of the institutionalized patient or the wheelchair user who must spend the greater part of his or her waking hours in such a chair, prior web or sling-type backrests are completely unacceptable.
Considering the above enumerated problems, there has long been a need for improvement in the art of producing wheelchairs and wheelchair back supports in particular. Unfortunately, inventors in this area face numerous problems. As alluded to, wheelchair users require the low weight, flexibility, foldability and simplicity of prior designs but also recognize that persons who need the assistance of a wheelchair often have other special needs not met by prior designs.
In response to these conflicting needs, adjustable tension seat backs have been introduced. These innovations attempted to preserve the low weight, flexibility and foldable characteristics of earlier chairs while accommodating users with the aforementioned spine and back problems. Unfortunately, these back supports still frequently fail to provide adjustments to accommodate the wide variety of users that use such chairs.
Another problem that wheelchair designers frequently face is that the end user is often not a specific individual with specific problems, but an assisted care facility with numerous individuals having a wide variety of problems. Therefore, a wheelchair that can be easily adjusted and readjusted for numerous users is required.
It is, therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a new, useful, and uncomplicated assembly for providing improved back support for a wheelchair user. It is a further object of this invention to provide such an assembly having means for lateral back support for the wheelchair user. It is also an object of this invention to provide such an assembly that requires only a minimal number of elements and a minimal amount of steps to utilize. It is yet another object of this invention to provide such an assembly that can readily be used by a wide variety of wheelchair occupants having upper body weakness or spinal deformities of every nature. It is still another object of this invention to provide such an assembly that is readily and quickly adjustable so as to accommodate the many shapes and sizes of persons needing to use the wheelchair that is equipped with the assembly of the present invention. It is still another object of this invention to provide such an assembly that may be variably used to apply support to the wheelchair occupant""s back and rib cage area.
In addition to the foregoing stated objectives, it is also an object of the present invention to provide a backrest support that is easily removable. It is yet another object of the present invention to employ a general wheelchair configuration so that present sling-back type wheelchairs can be retrofitted with this invention. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wheelchair support assembly that does not require tools to install and is easily moldable. It is yet another object of this invention to employ a flame retardant material in the construction of the backrest assembly.
The present invention has obtained these objects. It provides for a wheelchair backrest assembly that is attachable to an ordinary wheelchair to replace the standard web or sling-type back. The backrest assembly is comprised of a rectangular frame having a central opening defined within it, said rectangular frame having sides curved forwardly to accommodate users of various sizes and shapes. The assembly of the present invention also includes a plurality of support members attached to said frame and mountable to the upright cane portions of the wheelchair. The front portion of the rectangular frame, or that portion facing the wheelchair user, is covered by a cushioned pad and the back has a plurality of pockets designed to accommodate a plurality of formable stays, said formable stays being supported solely by the top and bottom of the rectangular frame. The stays may also be made of a preformed material that is designed to accommodate a specific individual. The stays may either be removed from the pockets and formed or left within the pockets and formed or molded by hand. No tools are required. The formable stays should be of a material resilient enough to withstand frequent reforming and yet should be strong enough such that when a user reclines against the backrest, the stays remain in place. The foregoing and other features of the assembly of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description that follows.